Apprendre à faire confiance
by S-fly
Summary: Drago à été enlevé et Harry le retrouve au bout de deux ans, une relation s'installe mais Drago pourra t'il oublier son passé ? Que de la romance . Allusion au viol .
1. Chapter 1

Apprendre à faire confiance

Prologue:

**HARRY POTTER MARQUE LA FIN DE LA GUERRE .**

_Harry potter à vaincu hier soir !Lord Voldemort ,nous pouvons maintenant le nommer,à été tué hier ,beaucoup de ses mangemorts ont aussi été arrétés ,même si certains se sont enfuits et ont trouver refuge on ne sait oû.On compte très peu de mort et seulement 50 blessé.Seul tache au tableau ,nous n'avons malheureusement pas retrouvé Drago Malefoy ,20 ans, qui à joué un rôle d'espion très important pendant la guerre et qui a été enlevé il y a maintenant 2 ans .Nous supposons qu'il est séquestré à l'endroit oû on trouvé refuge les mangemorts echappé ._

_-_Nous les avons enfin retrouvés!Ce soir nous nous rendrons à leur refuge et pourrons enfin libéré Malefoy et mettre en prison les mangemorts restant! J'espere bien que se sera la derniere missions pour l'ordre du phénix !

.CHAPITRE 1.

-Il n'est pas ici!il devrait etre ici!

-Chut harry !on va se faire reperé!

-Mais ron il devrait etre ici!

-Attend j'entend un bruit !tais-toi j'entend un bruit!

-Y'a malefoy pere qui arrive!

-Je vais le retenir toi continue a cherché malefoy

Ron sorti laissant harry seul.

Soudain il vi bougé le tas de couverture sur le sol. Des sanglot s'y echappais .

Lorsqu'il souleva le drap il du retenir un cri effroi. En dessous se trouvai drago malefoy ,nu,en position foetal ,gemissant et sanglotant bruyament ,son corps était recouvert de sang et de liquide qu'harry qualifia de sperme .Drago cria lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher.

-non...non s'il te plait ..il articula entre ses sanglots...je..je t'en pris...

-chut ,n'est pas peur ,je ne vais pas te faire de mal,n'est pas peur.

Le survivant voulu atraper le bras de Drago pour les faire transplaner en securité ,mais celui-ci ce debattut violament .Ne sachant pas comment le calmer il fit la premiere chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Petrificus totalus!!

Drago sombra dans l'incontience tandis qu'harry les fit transplaner chez lui.

Pov drago.

Il fait bon, c'est agreable d'etre allongé ici,et puis ces caresses ...c'est tellement agreable...STOP! Des caresses??sur moi ???

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me releve d'un bond du lit ou j'était et me recule le plus possible de la personne qui me touchait .

-Malefoy calme toi!

-Po..Potter?qu'est ce qui c'est passé ????qu'est ce que je fous ici???

-tu ne te souvient de rien?

Potter?mais pourquoi je suis avec potter ?me souvenir de quoi? Oh non ! Tout me revient en tete !j'etait au refuge entrain de ...de .. je retient difficilement mes larmes ,non je ne doit pas pleurer !pas devant potter!Mais la force du souvenir est trop forte et je me met a sangloter bruyament .

-Malefoy?il s'aproche prudement mais je recule ,je ne veut pas qu'il soit trop pres de moi!

-N 'ai pas peur je ne te veut pas de mal, vient ,tu doit te reposer ,revient t'allonger. Sa voix est douce.

Je n'est pas du tout envie de me raprocher de lui mais lorsqu'un violent vertige me prend je retourne m'alonger sur le lit à contre coeur.

-qu'est ce que tu faisais quand je dormais ?C'est vrai pourquoi il me touchait ?!

-eu,j'était en train de te soigner et eu...te laver. Il rougit en disant sa.

Me soigné? me laver ?????La l'horreur me frappe quand je me rend compte pour ma premiere fois que je suis nu! completement nu!je suis nu et alongé devant potter ,complètement vulnérable et faible.Je blemis consideraiblement et la panique me prend ,potter semble s'en rendre compte car il me lance immédiatement un drap pour me couvrir,se qui ne suffit pas pour me rassurer completement.

-Tu n'avait pas le droit de faire sa !je peut le faire tout seul!

-je suis desolé mais je ne pouvait pas te laisser comme sa avec tout se sang et se...se sperme sur toi!

Le sperme...potter doit se douter de se qui s'est passé...il sait ...j'ai tellement honte ...les larmes remonte ...et merde!!

Potter à l'air mal à l'aise ,il hésite avant de parler.

-Ecoute malefoy,je..je ne peut pas etre sur , mais je pense savoir se qu'il s'est passé et..,enfin, je suis vraiment desolé pour toi .Je ne peut pas savoir exactement se que tu ressent mais ...je ne te deteste plus depuis lontemps et...si tu veut parler je suis la .Maintenant je vais te laisser te reposer, essaye de dormir d'accord?

-...

Pov general.

A peine harry sortit de la chambre que drago fondit litteralement en larme ,Potter lui proposait de se confier à lui!Potter ! Il n'avait ,jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie ,il se sentait tellement sale!! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de prendre une douche pour s'enlever cette souillure ,mais il n'y avait pas salle de bain dans la chambre et il finit par s'endormir ,epuisé .

Pov Harry.

Drago est toujour dans la chambre ,j'espere qu'il à reussit à dormir.

Moi je suis dans la cuisine ,je fais le repas en reflechissant à tout se qui m'arrive et se qui est arrivé à Drago...je ne peut pas le croire..,j'en suis maintenant sur mais je ne peut pas le croire ,

il s'est fait violé ! c'est inpensable ,inimaginable ,inconsevable! Je tremble de haine et de dégout en imaginant ce qu'ils ont puent lui faire... Et vu toutes les cicatrices plus ou moins ressente sur lui ,je suis sure qu'il s'ai fait battre et violé pendant ces deux années .

Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel condition il vivait .Dans les cachots ,la oû je l'ai trouvé il y avait toute sorte d'instruments de torture et de chaines .

Je suis complètemet bouleversé ,quand je repense au regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il a vu qu'il était nu...Un regard si supliant ,si teriffié...

-hum...

Je me retourne sur un Drago Malefoy a l'air hesitant ,envellopé dans le drap.

-Malefoy? tu a reussi à dormir?

-eu..oui...eu...

-tu veut quelque chose?

-Prendre une douche ,s'il te plait.

S'il te plait?depuis quand Drago dit « s'il te plait « ??? Il doit vraiment etre dans un mauvais état...

-Oui bien sur ,la salle de bain est juste la derriere .Si tu veux tu peux prendre des vetements dans l'armoir de la chambre.

-d'accord merci.

Drago alla cherché des vetement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arreta à la porte de celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy?

-C'est la porte...

-Oui?

-il n'y a pas de verrou!

-Oh oui je sais mais bon c'est pas grave je c'est que t'es dedans je vais pas venir .

Drago sembla hésitant.

-Hé Malefoy je vais pas venir te matter sous la douche !je dit amusé .Il ne me croit quand même pas en manque à se point!

-Je crois...je crois que finalement je prendrais une douche plus tard.

Oh la la mais c'est qu'il croit vraiment que je vais venir le matter !!Je suis pas un voyeur!

-Malfoy!je l'interpelle alors qu'il repartait vers la chambre.Reviens ,tu peut prendre ta douche tranquille, vraiment ,je vais pas venir je te le promet! Mais bon si tu ne me fais tellement peu confiance tu peut mettre un verrou avec la magie ,je t'ai ramené ta baguette elle est juste la sur la table.

-C'est ce que je vais faire merci.

Sur ce ,il disparue dans la salle de bain apres avoir installé un verrou magic inviolable.

Pov general.

Drago sortit de la douche une bonne demi-heure plus tard,il s'était tellement frotté avait maintenant des plaques rouges sur tout le corps, se qu' harry ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-tu vient manger Malefoy?

-oui j'arrive.

Drago s'assit et ils commencèrent à manger ,aucun d'eux ne parlaient ,drago avait trop honte et harry ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation ,il était très mal à l'aise .

-hum..Malefoy? Sa te dirait d'aller t'acheter des vêtements? On a pas pu recupérer tes affaires au refuges...

La mention du refuge sembla faire augmenter la boule que drago avait dans la gorge ,il dut faire un effort considérable pour parler.

-oui...quand?

-ben ,demain sa te convient?

-C'est correct.

-Malefoy ?

-oui?

-qu'es qui c'est passé... pendant ses deux ans... qu'es qui t'es arrivé ?

Drago sentit ses yeux s'humidifié, et la colère monté ,pour qui se prenait il pour lui demander sa! Sa ne le regardait pas !

-Sa ne te regarde pas !

-je sais mais...peut etre que sa te ferais du bien d'en parler...t'a pas l'air très bien..

-Je vais très bien !et je n'ais besoin de parler à personne et encore moins à toi Potter !Je vais très bien!

-Ne joue pas à sa avec moi...je sais très bien que tu va mal,je t'ai vu pleurer hier, et tu t'es tellement frotté que t'a peau est rougi jusque sur ton visage ...

-JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER !JE VAIS BIEN C'EST CLAIR??!!!

Drago essayait de cacher son desespoir et son envie de pleurer par la colère .

-Malefoy...

Mais il sentait ses defences s'effondrer.

-et puis ..et puis...il pleurait ouvertement maintenant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi tu veux savoir? hein? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU VEUX M'AIDER??ALORS QUE TU M'A LAISSER POURIR LA-BAS PENDANT 2ANS !2ANS BORDEL !

Il se calma un instant mais il était toujour en pleure.

-maintenant...mantenant tu veux ...tu veux que je te raconte se qui m'est arrivé ...qu'est ce que sa va t'apporter...à moins que ...

Oui c'était sa !Potter connaissait une de ses faiblesse et il voulait l'exploité !il voulait tout connaître pour pouvoir l'humilier et le ridiculisé encore plus facilement!il avait conscience de virer à la paranoïa mais il ne voyait que cette raison la.

La colère le repris .

-TU VEUX AVOIR UN MOYEN DE M' HUMILIER POTTER C'EST SA ??

TU VEUT CONAÎTRE MES FAIBLESSES ! ET BEN ECOUTE BIEN : OUI JE ME SUIS FAIT VIOLER ET TORTURER PENDANT CES 2 ANS ! JE ME SUIS FAIT NIQUER PAR TOUT MES COPAINS MAGEMORTS ! ON M'A OBLIGE A FAIRE DES TRUC PLUS DEGUEULASSE LES UN QUE LES AUTRES T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT??? TU TE REND COMPTE DU SCOOP QUE TU TIEN ? TU VA AVOIR DE QUOI FAIRE BIEN RIRE TOUT LE MONDE MAINTENANT!!

-ARRETE !SA SUFFIT!

Drago eclata en violents sanglots ,et harry ne savait pas quoi faire.Il posa une main sur son épaule mais celui-ci eu un sursaut apeuré.

-Ne...ne me touche pas...

-N'ai pas peur!

-non...non ..je t'en p...pris...pitié..

-ne t'inquiete pas Malefoy..,ne tinquiete pas...

Drago se calma et harry se rapprocha de lui. Quand il fut assez près il l'enlaça doucement, celui- ci eu un mouvement de recule mais se laissa faire .

-Tu a tort,

Harry murmurait au creux de son cou.

-je ne veux pas te faire de mal, juste t'aider .Tu sais que je ne te deteste pas, je te l'ai dit il y a bien longtemps ,je ne veux pas me servir de se que je sais pour t'humilier ,je te le promet, fais moi confiance...Drago.

Ce dernier ne repondit pas ,sanglotant toujour ,il était ému ,perdu ,il n'était pas près à lui faire confiance mais il était très touché.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le contact, à contre coeur .

-tu devrait te reposer, tu n'a pas vraiment dormit depuis longtemps n'est ce pas?

Celui- ci aquieça silencieusement.

-Viens.

Le survivant l'entraîna dans la chambre .

Drago comprit et s'allongea dans le lit ,mais lorsqu' harry s'apprétait à partir Drago le rentenu par le bras .

-Reste avec moi...s'il te plaît..

Il le fit, et tout deux ne mirent pas plus de 15minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil calme .Leur presence les apaisants mutuellement.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est ma premiere fic alors laissez des reviews please ! Merci d'avance :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite j' èspère que sa vous plaira !

. CHAPITRE 2.

Pov Harry.

Je me réveille en premier, et j'observe Drago , il à l'air tellement calme , apaisé lorsqu'il dort.

Comme il est beau... J'ai decouvert que j'étais amoureux de lui il y a un peu plus de 2 ans ,juste après son adhésion à l'ordre du phénix . Mais, bien que j'y est pensé, jamais je n'ai osé lui dire ,il aurait rit et en aurait profité pour m'humilié, Mais comme je ne pouvait plus supporter de faire semblant de le detester ,je l'ai coincé un jour dans un couloir pour « faire la paix » .

**Flash back:**

- eh Malefoy!

- Qu'est ce que tu me veut Potter?

- Faire la paix

- Pourquoi je devrait faire la paix avec toi Potty Potter ?

- Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de me battre avec toi et je sais que toi aussi. Tu fait partie de l'ordre et hormis ton caractère insupportable, je n'ai plus de raison de te detester .Alors je ne te demande pas de faire ami-ami mais juste d' arreter de se cherché pour rien .

Harry lui tandis la main et ,après une seconde d'hésitation ,Drago la serra .

**Fin du flach back.**

Je sais toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté ,je croyais vraiment qu'il allait m'envoyé paître !Dans les temps qui on suivis on s'est beaucoup rapproché ,on est presque devenu ami, même si ça a été dur de ne pas se taper dessus!

Et puis il s'est fait enlever et sa m'a anéantie ,j'ai passé ces deux dernieres années à le recherché dans le monde entier ,sans succès, jusqu'à hier.

Je repense à tout se qu'il m'a dit , « tu m'a laisser pourir la-bas » ,il pense que je l'ai abandonné...

Je me lève finalement. 19H30. J'ai beaucoup dormi ,je suis ,encore une fois,en train de preparer à manger quand j'entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Pov Drago.

Après avoir hésité pendant un quart d'heure à sortir ,je me décide enfin à me lever .Il faut que je sorte ,en plus j'ai faim ,mais j'appréhende .J'ai fait n'importe quoi hier !Pourquoi il à fallut que j'ouvre m'a bouche !ce que j'ai dit ...j'ai si honte ... dire qu'après il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a appelé Drago!Pourquoi il à fait sa ? Moi je l'ai presque supplié de dormir avec moi en pleurant! Aïe aïe aïe , il doit penser que je suis vraiment faible maintenant...

Bon, je prend mon courage à deux mains et j'entre dans la cuisine ,sa sent bon...

Potter prépare le repas ,c'est un charmant tableau, Potter qui fait la cuisine pour moi...

Il se retourne et me fait un immense sourire ,il est vraiment craquant...

-Salut!

-'jour

-t'a faim Drago?

-oui très ..._Harry_... J' insiste bien sur le « harry ».

Il me fait un sourire malicieux en guise de réponse.

Il dépose la nourriture sur la table et s'installe .On commence à manger ,et, comme la derniere fois ,personne ne parle ,moi je regarde mon assiette mais je sens qu'il me fixe ,attendant que je me décide à le regarder dans les yeux ,ce que je fait .On s'observe quelques secondes avant qu'il demande doucement,

-Sa va mieux ?

Je sais qu'il parle de se qu'il s'est passé hier, et je me sens rougir .

-Je suis désolé pour hier...je crois...que j'ai pété les plombs...

-Ne sois pas désolé ,c'est à moi de m'excuser ,je n'aurai jamais du te demander sa ,tu a raison ,sa ne me regarde pas .

Je ne repond pas et baisse les yeux.

-Seulement, Drago ,tu sais, se que tu a dit ,que je t'avais laisser pourir la-bas pendant deux ans, tu te trompe ,jamais je n'ai cessé de te rechercher

-Je sais ...Mon père ne cessait de me dire que l' « Elu » me cherchait partout mais qu' « il » ne me retrouverait jamais...il trouvait sa ...drôle ...

Il ne répond rien mais je sens qu'une autre question le démange.

-Qu'es ce que tu veut savoir? Je demande ,résigné.

-Je...Tu crois vraiment se que tu m'a dit hier? Tu crois vraiment que je veux me servir de se que je sais pour t'humilié ?et puis...

Il semble hésiter.

-... tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais ...te faire du mal...physiquement? A chaque fois que je me suis trouver près de toi t'a eu peur et ,enfin tu sais que je ferais pas sa n'est ce pas?

Je ne repond rien ,on reste quelques secondes sans parler avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Drago, tu ne me fait pas confiance du tout pas vrai?

Sa voix a l'air triste.

-je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais plus rien, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance. D'ailleur je n'est jamais pus avoir confiance en personne ,seulement avant ,j'avais confiance en moi et je ne savait pas à quel point les humains pouvaient être cruels .Avant ,j'avais peur de me confier ...maintenant j'ai aussi peur ...physiquement. ...et d'être trahi ...Sa fait trop pour avoir confiance en qui que se soit ,alors, je ne sais pas...

Il soupire .

-Je comprend, sa doit être dur pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais je te le dit quand même, tu peut me faire confiance ,je ne te trahirait pas et, jamais je ne te ...jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça ...à personne ...c'est ..rien que d'y penser...

Harry fit une grimace dégoûté. Moi je ne sait pas quoi dire ,alors je me contente d'un petit « merci » timide.

- Hé, on va où demain ?

Il me souri ,il voit bien que je demande sa pour changer de sujet.

- C'est comme tu veux ,mais j'avait prévu de passer prendre de l'argent chez Gringotte ,et ensuite de faire du shopping dans une rue moldue de Londres ,y'a plein de magasins . Et on pourrais manger là-bas ,ça te va?

-Se serait super! Sa fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas sorti !

Je suis surexcité ,je vais enfin pouvoir sortir dehors !Je ne suis pas sorti depuis 2ans! Je n'est pas respiré d'air frais depuis 2ans! Je me retient presque de sauter de joie!

Harry à dut le remarquer car il laisse échapper un petit rire avant de me faire un immense sourire ,auquel je répond moi aussi. C'est mon premier vrai sourire depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

Je me remet à manger ,plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis très longtemps .

Nous finissons le repas quelques minutes plus tard ,harry se lève et me fais signe de le suivre.

Il m'emmène dans ce que je reconnaît être le salon. Il me fait dit de m'assoire tandis que lui se rapproche d'un espèce de cube noir juste en face du canapé où je me trouve. Je sursaute quand des voix se font entendre du cube .Deux seconde plus tard je vois des gens dans ce cube ,c'est bizarre et ça me fait peur!

- Qu'est ce que c'est que se truc?!! Ma voix est un peu plus aigue que d'habitude .

- Ca s'appelle une télévision ,c'est une invention moldue ,viens, approche.

Je ne bouge pas alors il rajoute ,amusé .

- Aller viens n'ai pas peur!

Je m'avance prudemment. Je me place juste derrière Harry ,au cas où!

- Regarde ,en faite ,les gens que tu vois là ,ce sont de vrais personnes, Ils imaginent des scénarios, jouent la comédie ,et s'enregistrent avec des appareils moldus ,sa s'appelle des films.. Ensuite ils envoient ces films et nous on peut les regarder dans la télévision!

Soudain ,une femme hurla dans la « télévision » ,alors qu'un homme était entrain d'essayer de lui arracher son chemisier. Je cris , paniquant complètement. Harry lui ne réagit même pas !Il ne fait rien pour l'aider alors qu'elle est en train de se faire agresser!

- Harry il faut l'aider! Elle va se faire violé !Harry fait quelque chose !fait quelque chose!

Il appuya sur un bouton de la « télévision » et elle redevint noir ,faisant disparaître la femme. Moi je tremble de partout ,au bord des larmes, en continuant de supplier Harry de l'aider.

Harry se rapproche de moi .

- Drago calme toi ,se n'est pas réelle, elle ne se fait pas réellement agresser ,c'est de la comédie ,cette femme va très bien ,ne t' inquiète pas.

J'essaye de me calmer, difficilement, « ce n'est pas réelle ,ce n'est pas réelle ,elle va bien,elle va bien.. »,je me le répète inlassablement pour m'en convaincre.

- Aller viens là.. Harry m'ouvre ses bras ,pour m'inviter à m'y blottir .Se que je fais ,laissant échapper des larmes de soulagement. J'ai eu tellement peur!

- je suis désolé Drago ,je n'aurais jamais dut de montrer sa , je ne savait pas qu'ils passait se film ,je suis désolé .

Je ne repond pas ,je suis épuisé et encore sous le choc .

- Viens on va se coucher d'accord ? On doit se lever tôt demain .

- D'accord .

On retourne dans la chambre et je m'allonge directement dans le lit, lui semble hésiter à rester où à partir. Moi je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi ...mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Finalement ,il me demande.

- tu veux que je reste avec toi?

- oui ...je murmure .

Harry se glisse dans le lit ,sa me fait bizarre et j'ai toujours un peu de méfiance a être si proche de lui, c'est peut être Harry ,mais c'est un homme! Une fois dans le lit ,il se tourne vers moi et me fixe intensément, dans les yeux. Doucement ,il effleure mes lèvres d'un très léger baiser ,chaste et apaisant,il se rapproche encore et me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien et me blottis encore plus contre lui avant de m'endormir profondément.

Pov Harry.

J' ouvre les yeux difficilement, et la premiere chose que je vois c'est deux yeux gris bleus qui me fixe .

Tout me revient en tête ,je l'ai embrassé ! Pas très fortement mais je l'es fait ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris!

Et lui il n'a rien dit! Il n'a rien dit ...serait-ce possible qu'il est ..apprécié ?Je ne sais même pas si il est gay!

-Bonjour

Bon, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir...

- Salut...

- On se lève ? Il est déjà 10h50! Il faut se dépêcher si on veux avoir le temps de tout faire !

A Parement il a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé .Je suis un peu déçu mais bon. ..tant pis...

-Très bien ...je prend la douche en premier !Choisi des vetements dans le placard en attendant.

Il hoche la tête et moi je vais dans la salle de bain .J'allume le robinet et me glisse sous la douche ,je reste quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mes vetements dans le salon , alors je coupe l'eau ,mets une serviette autour de moi et cour le plus vite dans le salon pour revenir deux secondes plus tard frigorifié sous la douche .

Je profite de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir , a quoi? a Drago bien sur ! Quoi d'autre?! C'est fous ce qu'il a changé ,il a l'air si fragile ,si triste ...il m'a laissé l'embrasser ,bon c'était un baiser de rien du tout mais quand même !il ne m'a pas repoussé et au contraire il s'est collé à moi ! Le sentir contre moi ...hum ..sentir son corps contre moi... Si seulement il pouvait se coller encore à moi mais pas pour dormir... Je me met à nous imaginer ensemble ...je sens mon érection monter et décide d'y remédier...

Pov Drago.

Je suis fin prêt à partir ,Harry est toujours dans la salle de bain mais il doit avoir fini puisque la porte est entrouverte. Il m'a embrassé ,je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait sa ! Mais pourquoi? Et moi je me suis laissé faire! Est qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Certainement que non ,jamais lui Harry ne pourrait m'aimer !Il a simplement voulu me réconforter... Et puis de toutes façon l'amour n'existe pas ,ce n'est qu'un pretesque pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sans problème! Pourtant ..il m'a consolé ,embrassé et ne s'est jamais moqué ...Et puis pourquoi je m'en préoccupe d'abord je ne l'aime pas! Ou plutot je ne doit pas l'aimer ! Bon il ne faut plus que je pense à ça , ça ne mène à rien .

Sa fait une vingt minutes qu'Harry est dans la salle de bain et je décide d'aller le presser un peu.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour lui dire de se grouiller un peu ! Mais quand j'arrive devant j'entend des gémissements ,je me rapproche un peu plus et la je reste choqué ..Harry est en train de se ..de se.. masturber ! Et il gémi ..il gémi ..O MON DIEU !Il gémi mon nom ! IL GEMI MON NOM !

Et moi ...m..mo..moi j ..je bande ! Je bande en voyant se ..ça ..BORDEL DE MERDE!!!

Je pars en courant pour m'isolé dans la chambre le temps de me calmer.

-Drago tu viens? Harry m'appelle et je sors dans le salon ,tout gêné.

-Sa va ?

-n..eu..o..ou..oui oui !

-t'es sur on dirai que t'a vu un fantôme ! La je sens mes joues brûler ,je doit être écarlate!

Il me demande encore une fois si sa va et je suis incapable de lui répondre !

Il se tais ,semblant réfléchir à se qui pourrait m'être arrivé , et tout d'un coup il blanchi considérablement.

-Dra.drago.. ne me dit pas que ...sa voix est très basse ,comme si il se parlait à lui-même. Non ..c'est pas possible ..la porte ..au non j'ai oublié de la refermer ! Drago tu n'est pas venu ..tu ne m'a pas...

Je ne dit rien et baisse le regard en rougissant encore plus si c'est possible.

-Tu m'a vu! Il à l'air vraiment choqué . TU M'A MATTE SOUS LA DOUCHE !TOI QUI A SI PEUR QUE MOI JE TE SAUTE DESSUS TU M'ESPIONNE SOUS LA DOUCHE ! JE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE!

-Harry je suis désolé! Je le suis vraiment. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon but! Je croyais que tu avait fini la porte était ouverte!

Il me fixe froidement pendant 5 longues seconde avant de me dire tout aussi froidement:

-N'en parlons plus.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer ,il a l'air tellement en colère! Je voudrais encore m'excuser mais déjà il s'éloigne vers la porte et sort sans m'attendre.

Je le rejoint et quelques minutes plus tard nous marchons tout les deux en silence ,gêné pour ma part et énervé pour lui.

Pov Harry.

J' arrive pas à y croire ,il m'a vu me branler putin! Je suis vraiment en colère ,pas vraiment contre lui mais contre moi! Je suis vraiment trop con ! Laisser la porte ouverte ! Et si sa se trouve il m'a entendu gémir son nom ! Putin de bordel de merde je suis maudit ! Je pourrais même plus le regarder dans les yeux maintenant !

On arrive finalement au chemin de traverse ,aucuns de nous deux n'a prononcés un seul mot sur le trajet , je le sens un petit peu apeuré par la foule,sur ses gardes, alors j'ose enfin parler une fois ressorti de Gringotte.

- Détend toi personne ne va te faire de mal .Je lui dit pour le rassurer.

- Je sais mais ça me fais bizarre tout se monde ...Mais bon une fois que j'aurai un gros sac rempli de vêtements sa ira mieux ! Il me fait un petit sourire qui me fait rire.

- Est ce qu'il y a un magasin particulier ou tu voudrais aller ?

- Oui j'en connais un sympas par la.

Il m'indique la rue à prendre et je le suis.

Arrivé au magasin il une vendeuse nous accoste et il commence a prendre plein de vêtements plus cher les uns que les autres ,avec son héritage il peut se le permettre! Et il ne se gène pas pour en faire la remarque au vendeurs. Je souri en pensent qu'il n'a pas tellement changé finalement ,Drago Malefoy reste Drago Malefoy !

Je l'attend tranquillement dans mon coin pendant qu'il essaye plusieurs vêtements ,moldu comme sorciers ,quand je le vois sortir de la cabine avec une robe de sorcier différente des autres, je m'approche derrière lui alors qu'il se regarde dans une glace ,et la je reste sans voix ,Drago porte une robe de soirée bleu qui fait extraordinairement ressortir ses yeux ,il est sublime !

-Tu est magnifique... je lui murmure presque ,en le regardant dans le miroir ,je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de son reflet .

Drago rougit adorablement.

- Merci ... Je l'ai vu et j'ai pas pu m'empécher de l'essayer !

Il me fait un sourire que je lui rend .Tout les achats fait ,on se rend tranquillement dans un petit restaurant ,plus détendus et moins gênés.

Pov Drago.

Nous venons de rentrer ,j'ai passé une super journée ,a bavarder et rigoler avec Harry ! Au début j'était pas très à l'aise à cause de la foule mais finalement tout s'est bien passé! Et Harry à dit que j'étais magnifique ! Est ce qu'il le pense vraiment ou il a juste dit sa pour me faire plaisir ? J'aimerai que se soit vrai... Mais je suis réaliste ,lui est magnifique ,moi je suis juste ...sale .

- Sa va Drago ? La voix d'Harry me sort de mes pensées.

- Oui oui très bien !

- Tu es sur ? Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et je sens mon coeur s'accélérer ,je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ,je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux ,alors, sans réfléchir je pose la question qui me préoccupe depuis ce matin.

- Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé ?

-----------------------------------

Alors ? Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous .


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3 ,j'espere qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour les reviews !!

Ps: Je suis vraiment desolé pour les fautes d'orthographes,moi je ne les voient pas !

.CHAPITRE 3.

Pov Harry.

- Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé ?

Glups... Je déglutis ,qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui répondre ?

- J'en avais envie...

Drago me regarde l'air perdu .

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je lui dit que je l'aime ?! Oui ? Non ? Peut être que c'est trop tôt ? Et si il me rejette ? Et si je le dégoûte ? STOP !

- Parce que je t'aime...

Sa y est je l'ai dit ! Je regarde mes pieds ,nerveux, en attendant que Drago parle.

- Tu ..tu eu ...tu m'aime???

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire .Je relève les yeux pour voir un Drago l'air abasourdi ,les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Finalement alors que je plante mes yeux dans les siens je dit ,simplement, avec détermination .

- Oui ,depuis toujours .

Du regard ,je le défis de dire le contraire . Mais il ne dit rien et je me sens plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Pov Drago.

Je rêve ,c'est pas possible je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre dans cet horrible cachot où je dois toujours être ,Harry vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ! Je ne le crois pas c'est impossible qu'il puisse m'aimer.

- Tu te moque de moi ? Je demande ,incertain .

Il a l'air étonné de ma question .

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne te mens pas ,je t'aime vraiment !

- Je ...je ne peux pas te croire ! Jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer ,je suis sale ,je suis sur que je te dégoûte ! Alors pourquoi tu me dis sa ? Pourquoi ?? Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est même cruel ! C'est...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens ses lèvres se poser avec force sur les miennes ,presque avec colère et moi j'arrête de réflechir et lui répond ,laissant nos langues se chercher ,s'enrouler et danser entre elles dans un baiser passionné .

Harry me sert fort contre lui et je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été ,à ma place ,en sécurité dans ses bras. Mes sentiments pour lui me frappe de plein fouet ,pour la premiere fois je peux mettre un mot sur ces émotions qu'il me fait ressentir ,sur le pourquoi je me sens totalement bien qu'avec lui ,c'est de l'amour ! Je l'aime !

Harry rompt le baiser mais ne se détache pas de moi ,il me regarde dans les yeux avec un petit sourire malicieux ,les joues un peu rouges , moi je me sens devenir écarlate.

Je commence a bafouiller mais il pose son index sur ma bouche et me chuchote ;

-Chuut ,ne dis rien . Je t'aime un point c'est tout , et si tu dis encore une fois le contraire , je consacrerais tout mon temps à te prouver à quel point tu ne me dégoute pas et crois moi je peux user des pires stratagèmes .

Il me fait un sourire coquin en disant cela, je souri timidement , me sentant devenir encore plus rouge.

Trop géné pour supporter son regard lubrique, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et lui éclate d'un rire gentiment moqueur. Nous restons un long moment comme sa ,sans rien dire ,lui qui me tient dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux et moi le visage dans son cou ,respirant son odeur et profitant de ses caresses.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut m'aimer mais, parce qu'Harry est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne affirmerais pas ça si sa n'était pas vrai ,et parce que j'en ai envie ,je décide d'y croire ,de croire en l'amour ,en Harry. Cette décision me rend plus heureux que jamais.

C'est lui qui se détache en premier, à peine s'est t'il éloigné que je ressent un manque ,j'aurais préféré qu'il reste près de moi !

- On devrait allez manger ,me souffle t'il.

J' acquiesce simplement et après être passé à table ,nous commençons à manger les plats emportés du restaurants ,en se dévorant du regard.

Pov Harry.

C'est plus fort que moi je peux pas m'empécher de le regarder après chaque bouchées ! Mais à mon plus grand plaisir ,presque à chaque fois où je leve la tête ,Drago me regarde déjà .On se souri alors ,sourir mi amusé mi géné, avant de ce reconcentrer sur la nourriture pour recommencer cinq secondes plus tard. Aucun de nous deux ne parle mais ,au bout du cinquieme regard censé discret ,Drago se met à rire et je le suit rapidement .

- Tu n'a pas faim non plus ? Je lui dis ,amusé .

- Non pas vraiment . Me repond t 'il avec un sourir ,il a l'air heureux ,comme sa me fait plaisir de le voir comme sa !

- Sa te dis de regarder un film ? Pas un film comme la derniere fois promit !

- Ok !

Je m'installe en premier sur le canapé et Drago me rejoind mais s'assit à une petite distance de moi. Il me regarde, semblant hésiter ,alors ,je tend un bras vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peux venir .Il me fait un sourir soulagé et viens se blottir contre moi .

Je me désinterresse rapidement du film ,j'ai très envie de gouter les levres de Drago encore et encore mais je veux que ce sois lui qui m'embrasse en premier cette fois. Je sens ses yeux me fixer mais lorsque je tourne ma tête vers lui ,il détoune vivement le regard .

- Drago ? Je chuchote.

Il me regarde géné d'avoir été surpris en flagrant déli de matage .

- Embrasse moi...

Drago me fait des grands yeux et rougis comme si je lui avait fait une proposition indécente, puis après cinq secondes d'hésitation, il dépose timidement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Baiser qui devient rapidement plus passionné .

Pov Drago .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous embrassons ,mais longtemps !

Je suis tellement bien comme sa ! Mais quand je sens la main d'harry voyager sur mon corps je me crispe ,je me sens bien et mal à la fois ,bien car c'est agreable et mal parce que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'Harry veuille aller plus loin !

Sa main descend jusqu'au bas de mes reins et la je commence vraiment à avoir peur ,je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi ,que c'est juste Harry ,mais je ne peux pas m'empécher de penser au mangemorts ,à mon père ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ,je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin mais comment va t'il réagir si je le repousse ? Est ce qu'il sera déçu ? Ou énervé comme lorsque je repoussait mon père... Est ce qu'il voudras le faire quand même... non pas Harry ,pas lui , mais après tout c'est un homme normal lui ,et d'après ce que je l'ai vu faire dans la salle de bain, il en a envie ...

Presque contre moi , je dégage sa main d'un mouvement brusque ,il à l'air surpris .

- Drago qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je...je suis désolé Harry mais je... ,enfin ,ta main , je ... Tu comprend ?

Je le regarde en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux lui dire, avec la peur d'un excès de colère. Sa semble marcher car il me fait un sourir rassurant .

- Je comprend Drago ne t'inquiete pas ,viens, si on allait au lit plutôt ?

Hein ,quoi ???Au lit ????

- Seulement pour dormir ! Promis !

Ouf !

On se couche donc et je me blottis directement contre Harry et lui ressert l'etreinte. Je m'endore rapidement ,bien dans ses bras, le sourir au lèvres .

Pov Harry.

Drago s'est endormi mais moi je n'y arrive pas ,je ressasse cette journée en boucle ,j'ai enfin dit à Drago que je l'aimait! Il a répondu au baiser mais n'a rien dit... Comment savoir si il m'aime ?

Je repense aussi à toutes ses réactions ,je me rend bien compte que sa ne va pas être facile d'avoir une relation normal avec lui ,il n'en n'a jamais eu avec qui que se soit ,ni avec ses parents ou ses « amis ». Sans parler de sexe... Il ne peux pas dire un seul mot en rapport avec ça sans devenir écarlate ! Compréhensif ,depuis son enfance on lui dit que c'est sale et anormal, et jamais il n'aurai pu parler de ça avec ses anciens pseudo amis .Et puis il faut pas oublier le fait qu'il est terrifié au moindre rapprochement ... Aïe aïe aïe je sens que ça va être l'abstinence forcée pendant quelques temps ,moi qui ai envie de lui sauter dessus toutes les trois secondes ! Fragile comme il est ,il suffirai surement que je le « presse » un peu pour qu'il se laisse faire mais se n'est surtout pas se que je veux ,je voudrais tellement qu'il est entierement confiance en moi ! Et tant pis si je dois me contanter de travaux manuel en solitaire , le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

C'est sur cette pensée que je me laisse emporter par le sommeil ,heureux , mon amour dans les bras.

Pov Drago.

Je me réveille en sentant un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Je souris sachant que c'est Harry et approfondis le baiser. Il se positionne au dessus de moi mais j'ai l'esprit embrouillé et je ne réagit pas plus que sa. Toujour à moitié endormis ,je ne réfléchie pas et me laisse guider par les sensations, me frottant doucement contre lui . C'est quand je me sens durcir que je prend conscience de la situation.

Brusquement je me redresse ,écarlate , essayant de cacher au mieux la bosse que mon pyjama ne suffit pas a dissimuler.

- Drago sa va ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- R..Rien ...eu..je ...rien...

Je baisse les yeux ,atrocement géné .Il me dévisage et je vois un éclair de compréhension passer dans ses yeux quand son regard se pose sur mon entrejambe . Non non il ne doit pas voir ! Il va se moquer de moi ou pire me prendre pour un perver ! La honte et la peur me font venir les larmes au yeux ,je voudrais devenir invisible pour qu'il arrete de me regarder comme sa .

- Drago ?

- Je suis désolé , je...

Incapable de parler je sens les larmes coulées sans pouvoir les arreter . Harry se raproche et me souleve le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Doucement, il essui mes larmes et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de parler d'une voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu te met dans cet état ? Tu n'a pas à t'escuser ce n'est pas grave au contraire!

Je ne dit rien et baisse les yeux ,pas du tout convaincu.

- Drago regarde moi ,mon amour , il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat ! On était en train de faire un calin c'est normal que tu réagisse ! Et c'est plutot flatteur pour moi...

Il me regarde dans les yeux avec un sourir coquin et un peu moqueur ,et après un petit temps de gène ,je lui rend son sourir tandis que la tension retombe.

Là je me rend compte que je me suis rendu ridicule encore une fois ,j'ai réagis comme si Harry et moi étions encore ennemis et que j'avais eu cette réaction alors qu'on se battais ou autre ,alors que ce que l'on fesait était... sexuel et que c'est donc normal que j'ai une réaction ... sexuel... n'est ce pas ?

- Harry ? J'ai paniqué encore une fois pour rien pas vrai ? Je demande bêtement.

- Je crois que oui ... Son ton est légèrement moqueur.

Je me cache le visage de mes mains en geignant pour montrer a quel point je me sens stupide .

- Harry je t'en pris dis moi que je suis pas aussi ridicule que j'en ai l'impression...

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse tendrement .

- Tu n'es jamais ridicule mon ange ,je t'aime tu sais...

Il me regarde, semblant attendre une réponse mais je ne dit rien .Finalement, après un dernier baiser il s'apprète à partir dans la salle de bain mais je le retiens par le bras . Il me regarde avec interrogation et après avoir pris mon courage à deux main je me lance.

- Tu sais c'est pas facile pour moi ,

- Je sais . Dit il ,me coupant la parole .

- Non ,s'il te plaît écoute ,se que je veux te dire n'est pas facile pour moi ,alors j'aimerai que tu me laisse parler sans me couper la parole ,s'il te plaît .Merci ...

Je ... comment commencer ... tu dois te douter de se qu'était ma vie de famille avant ,on m'a toujours dit de ne jamais montrer mes sentiments ,de ne pas avoir de sentiments du tout ,je n'ai jamais eu personne à qui me confier ,ou même tout simplement parler de tout et de rien . Je suis vraiment pas doué en relations humaines et j'ai peur tu sais ,j'ai peur de souffrir si je me laisse aller ,j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment faire ... Je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour, je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était... Tu sais durant les deux dernieres années j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ,sans comprendre pourquoi ,j'ai toujours su que je ressentait quelque mais sans pouvoir metre un nom sur mes sentiments .

Mais aujourd'hui je sais ...je sais que je t'aime ,tu est la seul personne en qui je peux avoir confiance ,même avant mon enlevement ,il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je pouvais parler.

Je n'ai que toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai si peur ,je ne veux pas te perdre ...sans toi je ne suis rien...

Harry ne dit rien et je commence à m'inquiéter ,ce silence me met mal à l'aise ,et si j'en avais trop dit ? Je lève finalement les yeux pour le regarder mais se que je vois me stupéfait .

Harry me regarde ,une larme coulant sur ses joues .

- Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Il ne répond pas et revient se blottir contre moi ,son visage dans mon cou ,et il chuchote ,

Je suis heureux c'est tout ...j'avais peur que tu ne ressente pas la même chose ,si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Vous avez aimé ou detesté ,laissez des reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Alors j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes mais je suis pas sur qu'il n'y en ai plus donc désolé si il en reste !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elle m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à Dragonneva, oui la fic est très courte , ce chapitre est l'avant dernier .

Ce chapitre est très court mais le prochain, plus long viendra très rapidement (dans la semaine) .

Voilà bonne lecture !

.CHAPITRE 4.

Pov général.

3 semaines étaient passées depuis l'aveu de Drago, leur situation n'avait pas beaucoup changée mis à part que Drago avait « re-rencontré » les amis d'Harry en tant qu'amant ,ces derniers n'avaient eu aucun mal à l'accepter et même si ils n'étaient pas devenus amis ils s'entendaient assez bien et Drago ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise avec eux.

Au niveau sexuel leur relation n'avait pas du tout évolué ,à chaque fois qu' Harry tentais quelque chose Drago le repoussait ,et lorsqu'il essayait de lui en parler Drago se braquait ou se mettait à pleurer. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire et même si il était près à attendre ,si Drago refusait de parler la situation n'avancerai jamais!

Drago de son côté souffrait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir faire avancer les choses ,il en avait envie mais n'arrivait tous simplement pas à se laisser aller ,pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Harry ,non maintenant il avait totalement confiance en lui, seulement pleins de questions tournaient dans sa têtes et dès qu'Harry s'approchait un peu trop de lui toutes ses questions sans réponses le fesait fuir.

Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas pouvoir parler de sa avec Harry ,lui poser toutes ses questions, mais c'était plus fort que lui ,la culpabilité et la honte l'empèchait de dire un mot la dessus. Plus les jours passaient ,plus il angoissait qu'Harry se lasse ...

Drago était assis sur le canapé quand Harry décida de tenter encore une fois d'engager la conversation.

Il s 'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser .Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de Drago mais comme toujours ce derniers ce tendit ,Harry parla avant qu'il ne le repousse .

- Drago, parle moi ,

- Non ,je t'en pris arrete ,j'y arrive pas ok!

- Ok ,ok ne t'énerve pas! S'il te plaît ne te braque pas... Je veux juste qu'on se parle ,pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit , ni te mettre la pression.

- Je sais c'est juste que.. enfin ,même si tu ne le fais pas moi j'ai la pression ,je sais que je te fais trop attendre et que je n'ai pas d'escuses ,c'est pour sa que je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi ,tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- C'est vrai ,mais si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider ! Ne dis pas que tu n'a pas d'escuses pour me faire attendre parce que tu n'a pas à en avoir, je t'aime et je ne veux rien faire si toi tu n'ai pas sure de le vouloir mais si tu ne peux pas te laisser aller c'est que tu a peur de quelques chose ,que tu a besoins d'être rassuré ,et j'aimerai que tu te confie, que tu me dise de quoi tu a peur...

- Je me pose pleins de questions...

- Dis moi mon coeur

Drago hésita puis décida de se lancer .

- Je me demande...Comment ça va se passer ?Tu sais que je peux même pas me mettre nu.. je me sens vulnérable.. alors ça.. Et est ce que sa va être aussi ..eu...violent que...qu'avant... Après tout je n'y connais rien et j'ai peur de me rendre compte que finalement c'est comme sa que sa se fait ...sans tendresse ,sans amour ,juste de la baise au final... Et j'ai aussi peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre ,d'être tellement nul et coincé que tu ne veuille plus jamais recommencer avec moi... Et après , est ce que tu me verra toujours de la même façon où tu te rendra compte de se que je suis ? Et si tu ne voulais plus de moi après ?

Drago avait dit tout cela d'une traite et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration .

- Tu sais on peux pas prévoir à l'avance comment sa va se passer ,mais se dont je suis sure c'est que sa ne sera pas violent ,sans amour et sans tendresse ,parce que comme tu l'a dis ,ça s'appelle baiser et moi j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour...

Drago rougit à ses mots, Harry lui fit un sourir et continua.

- ... de te montrer combien je t'aime , tu n'a pas a avoir peur.

Il lui fit un petit baiser en disant cela.

- Tu sais je suis conscient que tu ne l'a jamais vraiment fais ,et que vu ton ...eu..passé tu va surement être un peu « coincée » et maladroit mais crois moi ce n'est pas ça qui va repousser! Au contraire je trouve ça que plus mignon...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ... Pour ta derniere question, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi après, je sais déjà ce que tu es , un homme formidable, l'homme que j'aime et faire l'amour ce n'est pas sale tout comme toi tu ne l'es pas !

Il embrassa Drago langoureusement comme pour prouver ses dires. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cela avait rassuré Drago mais il décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, après tout quand il serai prêt il le lui ferai bien savoir non ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi tout plein de reviews même si vous avez pas trop aimés !

Bisoux.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le chapitre 5, le dernier !

.CHAPITRE 5.

C'est une semaine plus tard que Drago décida de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il était prêt ,ce dernier s'était couché dans le lit quand Drago, au lieu de s'allonger sur le côté comme d'habitude s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

- Chuuuuu...

Il l'embrassa et Harry se laissa porter par le baiser ,comprenant que Drago venait de passer un cap. Seulement après quelques minutes de baiser et de mains baladeuses, ce dernier n'osait pas vraiment faire plus, Harry le comprenant, fit glisser Drago sous lui. Délicatement ,il lui retira son haut et parsema son torse de baisers ,s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par la plaisir. Drago ne fesait que gémir, se laissant complètement aller. Quand il se sentit durcir il rougis un peu mais ne fit rien. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxer, mais quand Drago se rendis compte que le sien glissait le long de ses cheville il se releva d'un bond ,géné, cachant sa nudité avec ses mains.

Harry ne dit rien et se rapprocha de lui, il l'attira doucement pour le remettre dans sa position précedente. Il lui fit de petits baisers papillon et en regardant Drago dans les yeux, il pris ses mains et les releva de part et d'autre de son visage, en entrelaçant leur doigt. Drago rougis fortement quand Harry le détailla du regard ,mais un « tu es magnifique » fit passer sa gène tandis que les baisers reprirent. Harry retira à son tour son boxer et Drago ne pu s'empécher de fixer son sexe dressé pendant quelques seconde avant de s'en rendre compte et de détourner brusquement la tête. Harry laissa échapper un rire devant sa réaction .Quand il se ralongea sur Drago ,le contact de leur sexes les fit gémir et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en mimant l'acte sexuel, s'envoyant des secousses de plaisir à chaque mouvement. Harry semblait vouloir gouter à chaque parcelle de peau de son amour, qui ne s'en plaignaît pas du tout. Après avoir embrassé Drago, il descendit lentement vers son érection, lui faisant comprendre son intention par le regard. Drago retenait inconsciement sa respiration, il tremblait de plaisir anticipé. Harry déposa d'abord de petits bisous sur son gland gonflé et rougis, avant de passer de rapide coup de langue, faisant frémir Drago. Ce dernier ne fus plus que gémissement et paroles incompréhensibles quand la bouche d'Harry ce referma sur son érection et qu'il commença à faire des vas et vient.

- Har..harry..je vais..je vais..haaaaa

Harry avala consciensieusement la semence de son amant ,celui ci reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Drago laissa ses mains explorer le corps d' Harry. Quand il arriva à son sexe dresser, il hésita une demi seconde avant de se mettre à le caresser légèrement. Harry ne dit rien, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un temps de « découverte » avant d'oser faire plus. Ce temps ne dura pas longtemps puisque Drago commença à faire des vas et viens le long de son érection, caressant ses bourses avec son autre mains. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et hésitants mais Harry ressentit plus de plaisir que jamais. Il gémissait et cela encouragea Drago, dont les gestes devinrent plus sures et plus rapides. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Harry jouit sur le ventre de Drago.

Celui ci comprit dans le regard de son amant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, ce dont il était heureux et stressé à la fois. Harry attrapa sa baguette sur le côté du lit et jeta un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et son sexe. Après avoir fais un baiser rassurant à Drago, Harry inséra un doigt en lui, il se crispa un peu mais ce detendit rapidement sous les caresses de son amour. Un deuxieme doigt rejoingna rapidement le premier, le préparant le mieux possible à l'intrusion à venir. Seulement, à peine

Drago commençait à apprécier la caresse qu' Harry retira ses doigt, se positionnant à l'entrée de son intimité. Alors qu'il s'aprétait à le prendre, il s'arreta sur sa lancé, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ange où il vit de l'incompréhension, du désir, de l'amour mais aussi de l'apréhension...

- Tu es sure ?Tu peux toujours tout arreter...

- Non! Je veux dire..non... je veux que tu me fasse l'amour, là, maintenant.

Malgré la teinte rouge brique que ses joues avaient prises en disant ça, sa voix était ferme et sans appelle. Harry souri jusqu'au oreille à ses mots, et l'embrassa encore une fois, essayant de faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Il déposa sur ses épaule les jambes de Drago, qui rougi encore une fois devant la position osée, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ce dernier se repositionna et, le caressant d'une main, il pénétra doucement Drago, qui fut très surpris de ne ressentir qu'une légère douleur.Voyant son regard inquiet, Drago lui fit un sourir rassurant avant de bouger légèrement les hanches. Leur mouvements lent devinrent rapidement plus passionné, plus sauvage. Complètement emporté par le plaisir, ils jouirent ensemble en criant le nom l'un de l'autre.

Essouflé, Harry roula sur le côté et Drago vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi

**FIN**

Et voila c'est fini ! J'espere que la fin ne vous à pas trop déçu ! Une petite review pour me dire se que vous en pensez ?

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu ma 'tite histoire et qui m'ont laissé des reviewq !

Gros bisous tous le monde .


End file.
